


Always a Groomsman

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: I don't think so....





	Always a Groomsman

Dejected, Tony brushed the glitter from his shoulder. He was happy for Matthew. He really was, Tony thought determinedly. He had known from the first date the academy liaison wasn't "the one." Still, it had be nice to have someone to take out to dinner and dancing. It wasn't fair to drag it on, so Tony had actually introduced him to Dennis. Always a groomsman never a groom.

"Groomsman in the wedding. How many does that make?" Gibbs asked.

Tony grinned wryly. "Too many. At least this time, I could use my own tux."

"Not a new one? Looks good."

"No. Just not much use for it."

"Missing the dancing."

"Too many single ladies... and I will never put a ring on it." Tony laughed sadly. "You've got glitter in your hair."

"Where?" Gibbs shook his head in exasperation. "Who puts glitter in balloons?"

Tony reach up and began to brush the glitter away and froze looking into the blue eyes.

"Now, this is a song."

Tony let himself to be pulled close and led into a dance while the man of his dreams crooned into his ear."And the moment I can feel that you feel the same way too, is when I fall in love with you..."

"Ready to stop running?" Gibbs whispered before singing, "When I fall in love it will be forever Or I'll never fall in love..."

"Not running," Tony whispered in protest. "Don't want to screw up and lose you."

"And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too, and I know you do," Gibbs added. "That's when I fell in love with you."


End file.
